


Enough Talk

by UnknownSatellite84



Series: Noncontober 2020 [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Atlas CEO Rhys, Crying, Gags, Humiliation, Implied Voyeurism, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Noncontober 2020, Possessive Behavior, Threats, Touch-Starved, live streaming, merger, rape with an audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Rhys faces the inevitable fact he must surrender. Katagawa wants it all.
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Noncontober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952530
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Noncontober Day 6: Crying. Not heavily edited.
> 
> If I get inspired, there might be a part 2. I already have an idea or two. ;)

Rhys’s forces were being decimated...or rather, had been. He had to admit that it'd been something of a long shot to stand up to Maliwan’s forces when Atlas was comparatively new, it’s armies small and untested. Now, with nothing but news of those losses reaching him, and the rumors that Maliwan were about to close on Atlas HQ, Rhys had finally sat down and read the surrender papers, cringing at their implications. There was a knot in his throat.

What was left? Even Zer0 had abandoned him.

He could run, hide, but he’d never have _this_ again… Not a whole company to himself. Not the position of CEO. He’d had to start over far too many times, and only the advantage of the Vault had finally brought him what he had wanted. Rhys knew that the only way he retained any of his work, was to surrender. Katagawa had said that if he didn’t, he would die. And he didn’t want to die. Something told him that even if he did run, he'd be hunted down and slaughtered like an animal.

He couldn’t believe that it was already over, after just a few short years...

Rhys sighed heavily and sent a message.

A few, terrible hours later, ones spent miserably trying to distract himself with videos, Katagawa Jr walked into the office, flanked by two guards that hung back. Rhys let out a sigh upon seeing him, already feeling regretful. He stamped the feeling down as best he could, reminding himself he had no choice.

Katagawa's chin was high. “Well, buddy, I’m so glad you finally came to your senses! I really thought I’d have to give Atlas HQ a mohawk. Maybe kill your last commander... What was their name? Lor-"

“Just stop," Rhys interrupted. He swallowed his pride. "I wanna talk,” Was it too much to hope Katagawa would gloat a little _less_?

“About what? Sounds like everything is decided.” Katagawa paused before the desk, planting hands on his hips and grinning.

“What...what happens if...when I surrender? To me, specifically. I read the documents and…” Rhys shook his head. “Indentured service to Maliwan for _ten years_!?”

“Well, yeah. It’s an investment Rhys. A contract. Duh.”

Katagawa leaned on the desk obnoxiously, towering over Rhys. “You may be worried about the position, but the workload actually _decreases_ , life gets cushier. There's nothing to worry about! We take care of our own.”

“Like how you _took care_ of your siblings?” Rhys blurted.

Katagawa scowled. “They were never my family, Rhys. They treated me like dirt. And that’s not how family should be." He lightened up again. "We’re gonna be happy, though, you and I. You don’t have to worry.”

Rhys was full of misgivings. He looked away, frowning.

“Now can we get on with it so I can throw the celebration party I've had planned for months? I get to show you all the cool stuff on the Zanara!” He sounded intensely excited. Rhys glanced up at him, feeling tears in his eyes.

He didn’t need to discuss this stuff, he already knew. He just wished... “Come on, Katagawa, it doesn’t have to be… I don’t _want_ to give up Atlas-”

“That’s why it’s a merger, not a wipeout. Atlas will still be there. It'll just be a part of Maliwan!"

“Kata-”

“Now, now, Rhys, we _just_ talked about this.”

“I just want-”

“Enough _talk_ ,” Katagawa said in a firm tone. "You know this is how it's going to be, so stop deluding yourself."

Rhys looked away, swallowing. Tears had built up in his eyes. Well, that was embarrassing. 

“Rhys.”

A shift drew Rhys's attention.

Katagawa swooped in and kissed him. Rhys blinked, shocked into utter stillness. Katagawa’s hand traced his neck, coming up to cup his jaw…then grabbed it _harshly_. It shouldn’t have shocked him, with all the signs Katagawa had shown. It should've been obvious Katagawa was into him. And yet, he'd always thought the stalking to be...well, platonic. He could've laughed, if his lips weren't covered, at the ridiculousness.

Rhys shoved him away, grimacing. “This isn't-"

Katagawa just slid over his desk in a smooth motion, now in front of Rhys. He invaded Rhys’s space without even asking. “ _Enough talk._ ”

It became clear Katagawa would not be denied. Rhys was both horrified and fascinated, very aware of the danger. He knew companies, they could be awful, the ranks could be like this. He'd had to give a little in the past for the ultimate good. But this...this felt different. Katagawa's intensity and obsession was new...and also burning, boiling his blood. His heart raced, and it took too long to try to think of how to resist. He thought of Katagawa’s threats, what he might do if Rhys fought back, but maybe, maybe _not_ fighting back was worse.

And yet there was a part of Rhys that almost _wanted_ to watch this play out.

Katagawa undid Rhys's tie with careful fingers, motions almost gentle. He tossed it aside, pushing out the buttons of Rhys's shirt, one by one. He pushed Rhys’s vest away, revealing his chest and showing off Rhys’s tattoos. He smiled up at Rhys, leisurely, and chuckled. He looked positively gleeful.

Rhys hesitated, nervous. “Katagawa…” 

Katagawa leaned in and sucked on Rhys’s neck.

Rhys didn’t know what to do, so he did nothing. As if displeased by the lack of response, Katagawa bit him. Rhys let out a soft gasp. He shivered, hating the bit of arousal it gave him, his body responding as if designed to. Katagawa mapped out his skin with his gloved hands. Katagawa traced down his chest, sucking his tattoos. Every little bit, he glanced up at Rhys, looking curious.

A couple of tears streaked Rhys’s face. 

Katagawa's ministrations slowed. “You look so pretty, Rhys.” Katagawa thumbed a tear away, smiling. He pressed their faces together, straddling Rhys’s lap in the chair. Rhys leaned back, unable to do much else. “Pretty as a painting. I would take you a hundred times, and more.” Katagawa kissed him and Rhys stiffened. Katagawa smirked in confidence. His hands gripped Rhys’s hips, possessively. He trailed them towards Rhys's groin.

“No- Stop-” Rhys tried, only to have a hand pressed over his mouth.

“Shhh, buddy.” Katagawa’s eyes gleamed. “You’re mine now...and so is Atlas.”


	2. Day 15: Audience and Livestreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 15: Rape with Audience and (early) Day 23: Livestreaming/Recording. 
> 
> Mind the new tags!
> 
> Also, sorry I haven't replied to noncontober comments yet. I will probably sit down and do so when the challenge is over. I take a long time typing up replies XD

To Rhys’s surprise, Katagawa sighed and climbed off of him. “I’m getting ahead of myself, it seems.” Rhys sat there, feeling exposed and off balance. Katagawa hummed, looking pleased still. “Have you signed those papers yet, Rhys?” He asked, nonchalantly.

Rhys didn’t respond, just stared at the wall. He wanted to close his shirt, but he felt frozen. 

“Answer me.”

Rhys jerked in place. “O-oh… Not...yet. I was going to, but...”

“Alright, hang on a second.” Katagawa pulled something out of his pocket. He turned to Rhys and sat the device on the desk. The device projected a little screen. Once Katagawa was satisfied, he smiled broadly at the screen. “Hello, citizens of Promethea,” he said, “we interrupt your regularly scheduled boring garbage to bring you a fun, _live update_ on the war situation! Atlas’s CEO, Rhys, is about to sign the Maliwan-Atlas merger and finally end the suffering this war has caused!”

Rhys gaped at the realization of what was happening. They were... _streaming_? Katagawa focused on Rhys. “Now, Rhys, time for those papers.”

He was really going to put Rhys through even more humiliation? What was Rhys even thinking, of course he would. Why was he surprised? Katagawa would make sure to make this as humiliating as he could.

“Katagawa,” Rhys started. “I-I don’t… Do I have to do this _live_? I am not good on live television, haha. Just ask, uh, Jerry-”

“Yes, Rhys, but don’t worry. It’s simple. Just sign the papers. You don’t even have to _talk_. Though if you want to say something for the record, feel free.” Katagawa jerked his head toward the nearby soldiers. “Thinking of changing your mind? They can just shoot you. Your move.” He smiled.

Rhys let out a sigh. Yeah. Resisting really was pointless. He dragged the papers from his desk and stared at the line where he was supposed to sign. He gripped his pen in his left hand. It was shaking.

He’d already accepted his fate, so why did he still hesitate?

He felt like crying again. Instead, he wrote his signature on the line.

Katagawa walked over and snatched the papers up, grinning triumphantly. He looked them over and then tossed them aside. He moved around the desk again and grabbed Rhys by the back of his shirt. Being open, it bunched up under Rhys’s pits uncomfortably. He heaved Rhys out of his chair. Rhys yelped with surprise, stumbling. “And now, for the best part of today!” Katagawa said.

“What is--oh crap!”

Katagawa had undone Rhys’s belt and dragged his pants down so fast. Rhys felt like his eyes were going to fall out of his head from how wide they were.

They were still _live_ , Rhys thought, shaking his head. “No, no, no. No. You can’t be serious!” He snapped. 

“ _Deadly_ , Rhys.”

Rhys blushed furiously, thoughts racing. Embarrassment was an _understatement_ for how he felt. Holy fuck. He moved to try and hide his crotch, but Katagawa swatted his hand away. “ _Katagawa-_ ” Rhys whined, “can’t this just- wait- until we’re _not_ on T.V.!?”

“This is an opportunity I will not pass up, Rhys!” Katagawa moved away and grabbed Rhys’s tie where he’d tossed it a bit ago. “Open your mouth, Rhys,” he commanded, wadding it up.

Rhys protested, “Kat-”

Katagawa stuffed the tie into Rhys’s mouth. Rhys almost gagged at the feeling “That’s enough outta you. I told you, enough talk! You are ruining this… That’s a lesson you’re going to have to learn, huh?” He looked annoyed. “No talking until I allow it.” He tapped Rhys’s face like he was reprimanding a bad pet.

Rhys shut his eyes and did everything in his power to forget what was happening.

A sudden cold, wet touched his inner thigh. Rhys jumped, eyes snapping open. Katagawa had some clear, goopy stuff on his hand. Rhys noted a bottle in his other hand… Lube? On his thighs? Just being touched there, he was quite sensitive- 

Rhys stepped away, but Katagawa just grabbed his dick. Rhys went rigid, biting his lip as the man squeezed. Harder. And harder. It began to hurt. “Keep resisting, Rhys, and we can put another ten years on your service, hmm? Is that what you want? Answer with your head.”

Rhys shook his head. 

“Gonna be a good boy?”

Rhys nodded.

“Good.”

Katagawa let go of Rhys’s dick and continued on, putting more lube on the inside of Rhys’s other thigh. “Hold up, I’m...forgetting something. Oh, I know!” He spun Rhys around, towards his desk. Katagawa leaned over and booted up Rhys’s monitor. He pulled up a channel on it… 

Rhys stared at...himself and Katagawa staring back at them. They were both on the screen. He saw his own eyes widen. And yeah, nothing was hidden. His own parts hung for all to see. He almost covered himself again, but…. _we can put another ten years on your service, hmm?_ filtered into his head.

“That’s better,” Katagawa purred. “We look good like this. Watch the show. No looking away, either, Rhys, or I’ll consider it resisting.” Katagawa sat up a couple more recording devices. Rhys noticed they got better angles on both sides of them, and the view would periodically switch on the livestream. Katagawa seemed pleased.

Rhys’s face heated deeply, his stomach churned. Every cell in his body wanted to resist, but it wasn’t going to happen. He clenched his fists against his sides. He… He couldn’t imagine death was better, even now, but he felt ill. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to punch the smug look off Katagawa’s dumb face.

Katagawa wrapped a hand in Rhys’s hair and pulled, pressing Rhys’s back against his chest. He shifted position, and Rhys heard his belt. He swallowed nervously, wishing he could spit out the gag. It was making him drool. Katagawa’s dick bumped up between Rhys’s thighs. Rhys struggled not to flinch, he could see Katagawa’s cock head there, between his legs.

He still could hardly believe this was happening. He felt that horrified fascination again, and he trembled, slightly.

“Close your legs, Rhys.” Katagawa commanded. “Make it nice and tight for me.”

Rhys didn’t want to increase the mounting, confused emotions in him, but he had no choice. He shifted his body and closed his thighs around Katagawa’s cock. Katagawa moved up, so his cock head brushed Rhys’s balls. Rhys bit his lip, hard.

Rhys tried not to focus too hard. Katagawa started rolling his hips, his hand tightening in Rhys’s hair. It hurt. Rhys kept his legs tight as commanded, even as they trembled. It was hard to hold still with the thrusting sensation between his legs. Embarrassingly, his own dick was a bit hard. It had to be the touches, the contact of Katagawa on his body. Rhys was extremely touch-starved. Rhys definitely didn’t enjoy being fucked against his will on live television! 

He saw and felt the flush in his face deepening, remembering that tens of thousands of people could potentially see this. He didn’t want to remember that fact! How many creeps were enjoying it? All the non-creeps would surely shut off their TVs, right? It was worse, to think about, because no one could do anything about it, even if they wanted to.

Rhys almost pictured someone barging in and saving him. Could’ve been anyone he once knew. Vaughn, Sasha, Fiona, Zer0… Not that he wanted them to see this, but… No, they’d abandoned him. All of them. The only one who hadn’t, the one Rhys had ended... He imagined some remnant of that old... _friend_ , who might suddenly come back to life in his mind and put an end to this. _He_ would never let this happen. 

Rhys felt more than one regret, right then.

Katagawa’s other hand came up and tweaked a nipple, yanking him back to the present. Rhys groaned. The dick was still thrusting between his legs. He was harder, somehow. His heart raced, and his breath puffed out his nose.

Katagawa’s dick pulled from between Rhys’s thighs and Katagawa rucked up Rhys’s shirt, almost up to his shoulders. Rhys didn’t understand why. 

The camera changed view. 

Katagawa came, and Rhys flinched, having a _great_ view of Katagawa’s cum splattering across his ass and back. He could also feel it, his traitorous cock twitching. _Fuck_. The thick, warm fluid was sticky on his body, and he wanted to scramble into the nearest shower and scrub off a few layers of skin. This was why Katagawa had lifted his shirt. 

Rhys’s throat knotted up again. Tears threatened to well in his eyes.

This was how he lost _everything…_

Katagawa stepped away, smirking. “That is all, fair citizens of Promethea. Remember, buy _Maliwan_ ,” he winked and shut off the cameras.

Rhys just stood there, humiliated.

“May as well take your pants completely off before we leave, Rhys, ‘cause we’re going to _part-ay_ on the _Zanara_ …”


End file.
